Still His Life
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Mengapa Sasuke selalu saja jadi pusat perhatian? Mengapa? Pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah muncul di benak Sai. Ia tau jawaban semua pertanyaan itu, karena Sasuke pemuda yang nyaris tanpa cela.


Fic spesial buat Ultah saya sendiri (14 Agustus) dan juga buat Ultah **Kecebong** yang kurang (17 agustus) Semoga kita makin dewasa dan bijak, secara gigi sulung kita udah numbuh(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <span>Masashi Kishimoto<span>**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, GAJE DLL**

_Hope you like it_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jemari Sai terus mengepal. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang panas dalam hatinya. Sedang kesal, lebih tepatnya cemburu. Perasaannya seperti terbakar saat menatap aksi Sasuke diatas panggung, menyanyi sembari tebar pesona pada pengunjung cafe dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Gadis mana yang tahan jika dilirik dengan mata onyx itu? Wajar saja jika pengunjung Cafe mengalami apa yang disebut nosebleed masal, dan wajar saja jika saat ini Sai kesal. Bahkan sepertinya Sasuke tak sadar jika ia hadir diantara gadis-gadis penggemarnya itu. Ingin sekali Sai menggigit Sasuke saat ini, memakannya tanpa ampun. Benar saja, siapa yang tak kesal melihat sang kekasih berada diantara banyak gadis. Terlebih, rencana pernikahannya yang batal akibat pihak keluarga Sasuke yang merasa bahwa usia Sasuke dan Sai yang masih terlalu dini. Tak pernah Sai sepanas ini sebelumnya. Apa karena perasaannya pada Sasuke yang semakin dalam? Yang pasti gadis itu benci berada di situasi ini.<p>

"Kakak," belia berparas imut itu menatap heran pada sang kakak yang sedari tadi memasang raut wajah masam. Si belia tampan ini tak pernah mendapati kakaknya seperti ini, kakaknya tipikal orang yang selalu pandai memanipulasi keadaan, setaunya gadis pucat itu tak pernah menampakkan reaksi yang berlebihan seperti ini.

"Kakak."

"..."

"Kak."

"..."

"Nee."

"..."

"Kakak."

"..."

"Mbak."

"..."

"Teteh."

"..."

"Mpok."

"Apa?" sahut Sai pada akhirnya, ia tahu persis bagaimana adiknya yang tak pernah berhenti sebelum mendapat jawaban.

"Kenapa?" Tobi memasang raut super innocent, Sai mengernyit,"kenapa apanya?" Sai pura-pura bingung dengan pertanyaan Tobi. Ya, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika ketahuan sedang mengalami apa yang disebut 'cemburu'. Sai kesal! Mengapa hanya ia yang selalu saja cemburu? Mengapa Sasuke selalu saja jadi pusat perhatian? Mengapa? Pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah muncul di benak Sai. Ia tau jawaban semua pertanyaan itu, karena Sasuke pemuda yang nyaris tanpa cela. Tampan, cerdas, penuh karisma, cool dan bersuara merdu. Sai lelah jika harus mengabsen kelebihan yang ada pada diri Sasuke, pemuda itu memang tipe idaman wanita. Sai menghela nafas lelah, ia belum siap jika memiliki begitu banyak pesaing. Dan buruknya, para penggemar Sasuke itu cantik, jika Sai mengamati perbedaan antara dirinya dan para fans girl yang identik dengan seksi, rok mini, dan berambut panjang, sedangkan ia? Bahkan penampilannya sama dengan Sasuke. Astaga, Sai benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Benar saja, jika ia sedang kencan dengan Sasuke, pasti banyak yang mengira ia adalah pasangan gay.

"Nah kan, kakak melamun lagi." Tobi makin curiga.

"Ah? Bi-bicara apa kau ini? Siapa yang melamun? Haha anak aneh." Sepandai apapun gadis itu menyembunyikan emosi, Tobi masih bisa menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari diri Sai. Memang ia sering terlihat aneh setelah Sasuke masuk dalam hidupnya, namun hari ini adalah yang paling aneh. Seperti tadi, Sai menggeret remaja itu untuk berkunjung ke kafe dengan alasan yang aneh-aneh, mengatakan haus atau apalah. Jelas-jelas niat mereka sebenarnya hanya belanja bulanan, tapi mengapa justu berbelok mampir ke cafe? Aneh bukan? Tobi hanya bisa menggaruk pipi jika memikirkah hal itu, orang dewasa itu aneh, pikir Tobi polos.

"Kita pulang saja ya," Sai menyeruput singkat cappucinonya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Tobi menarik ujung kaos Sai agar duduk kembali, "Sasuke sedang manggung, nanggung kan jika tak melihatnya sampai selesai."

"Tobi... Kakak buru-buru."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tobi dengan ciri khas lugunya.

Sai memutar bola mata, mencari alasan yang tepat,"sibuk."

"Sibuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sai menghela nafas malas, percuma saja bicara dengan bocah itu. Ujung-ujungnya tanya pasti tanya-tanya lagi.

"Sai kan?" sosok pemuda berambut merah bata berjalan menghampiri, "aku Gaara, teman SMP."

"Ga-Gaara?" Sai cengo sesaat saat sepasang mata onyx-nya menatap sosok Gaara yang begitu tampan, mengingat dulu di SMP ia hanyalah siswa pendek yang bahkan lebih pendek dari Sai. Tapi sekasang? Mungkin 5 cm lebih tinggi dari Sai.

"Hm... Lama tak melihatmu," ucap Gaara datar, "kau tak berubah."

Kata-kata itu sukses menancap di hati Sai, ia ingat betul ketika Gaara mengatakan bahwa Sai sama sekali tak punya ciri-ciri seorang gadis, memang benar tapi tetap saja gadis itu tak terima ada yang mengatakan itu. "Begitu ya?." Sai mengumbar senyum palsu. Gaara yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum samar, sangat samar, nyaris tak terlihat.

"Memang masih sama." Gaara mengacak lembut puncak kepala Sai, detik berikutnya ia beranjak, meninggalkan Sai yang masih terdiam ditempat.  
>"Wah? Benarkah itu Gaara? Tampan sekali?" Tobi bergumam.<p>

"Iya, tampan sekali," sahut Sai yang belum lepas menatap punggung Gaara.

"Siapa?"

DEG!

Betapa terkejutnya gadis berparas pucat itu saat menyadari si raven tiba-tiba muncul.

"Teman SMP," Sai memaksa senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Meski terkejut, seorang Uchiha harus mampu menekan ekspresinya dengan tetap memajang raut wajah tenang.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil,"kalian terlihat akrab sekali."

Sasuke cemburu ya?

Sai hanya cengo saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang datar-datar saja. 'Ternyata tidak ya? Ku kira...' pikir Sai sembari menggaruk pipi, sempat down juga saat melihat Sasuke yang tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Sasuke yan sama sekali tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Kenapa katanya? Huh! Sai makin kesal saja saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke, terlebih dengan gayanya yang begitu cool.

"Tobi, dia ingin minum cappucino," ujar Sai tak kalah cool. Meski gadis, tak sulit baginya meniru gaya Sasuke yang super cool itu.

"Tadi kakak yang ngotot ngajak kemari kan? Katanya, aku mau ditraktir sepuasnya," Tobi berujar dengan polosnya. Benar-benar bocah yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Gubraks!

Sai hampir terjungkal saat mendengar penyataan Tobi, 'lihat saja! Jangan harap tubuhmu masih utuh sesampainya dirumah nanti,' pikir Sai nista. Sasuke menyeringai, makin tinggi saja kadar sok pada dirinya.

"Tobi sayang, pulang yuk." Sai mengembangkan senyum termanisnya, sebuah pertanda buruk bagi Tobi yang malang.

"Ayo, kubelikan sekeranjang lolipop." Sasuke merangkul pundak Tobi, kali ini pemuda itu sangat berterima kasih pada si remaja lugu itu.

"Yey, aku mau banyak rasa," ucapnya girang. Dua pemuda itu langsung beranjak meninggalkan Sai yang mati kutu.

Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal dibalik senyum palsunya, lantas mengikuti langkah pemuda yang telah beranjak lebih dulu, "tunggu aku."

"Hey."

Sai menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari seseorang menatapnya. "Kau... Aku seperti pernah melihatmu." Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat mengamati Sai lekat. Sai hanya mengernyit, "mungkin salah orang," ucap Sai dengan mengembangkan senyum, menyadari ia tak mengenal sosok gadis pirang itu.

"Tidak salah lagi, aku pernah melihat fotomu di dompet adikku."

Sasuke yang tak sengaja mendengar itu kontan menghentikan langkahnya, kedua onyx itu terlihat membulat meski sekejap.

"Adik? Ah, maaf adik yang mana ya?" Sai heran, bukankah Sai ia belum pernah menjalin hubungan selain dengan Sasuke? Jadi, mana mungkin?

"Tidak salah lagi, yang disimpan Gaara di dompetnya itu fotomu."

Didorong rasa penasaran, pada akhirnya Sasuke berbalik menghapiri Sai, "ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tetap memajang raut wajah stoic. Sai hanya menggeleng pelan, tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah lama sadar bahwa Gaara tak suka tipe gadis feminin, yang dia suka itu gadis sepertimu," ucap Gadis blonde itu.

"Cih," Sasuke membuang muka. Jujur saja, Sasuke benci mendengar itu.

"Ah? Ga-gaara?" Sai tak mengerti, bukankah dulu ia dan Gaara tidak begitu akrab? Pasti salah orang.

"Wah, aku hampir telat, duluan ya..." Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok gadis blonde itu beranjak dengan terburu-buru.

"Siapa Gaara?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Teman SMP."

"Ck, teman? Lalu mengapa ada fotomu dalam dompetnya?"

"Mana ku tau?" Sai tetap tersenyum, yang justru membuat pemuda raven itu merasakan sesuatu yang panas dalam hatinya.

"Che," Sasuke membuang muka.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?"

"Siapa? Aku?" Sasuke menyeringai,"tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu apa? Kau cemburu kan?"

"Cemburu? Jangan mimpi kau,"ucapnya angkuh.

"Kau?" Sai menunjuk wajah Sasuke, ia tak menyangka Sasuke sampai hati mengatakan itu, "tak peduli padaku?"

"Ayo Tobi, kita beli lolipop," ucap Sasuke dan langsung beranjak sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Mengacuhkan Sai yang berada di puncak sewot.

"Sasuke! Sialan kau!"

Sasuke cuek.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Kau menyebalkan, lebih baik aku mencari orang lain."

DEG!

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lantas menoleh menatap Sai, "memangnya ada yang mau padamu? Belum tentu Gaara yang tampan itu benar-benar menyukaimu." Sasuke menyeringai menghina.

"Sialan! Akan ku buktikan bahwa aku, juga bisa sepertimu."

"Kau memang bisa sepertiku, lirikanmu juga menarik, tapi... Yang tertarik sama-sama gadis," Sasuke menahan tawa saat mengatakan itu, ia melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang begitu lain dari biasanya.

Sai menunduk, bahunya bergetar menahan kesal, "kita... Berpisah saja."

DEG!

"Sai?" raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika saat menyadari alur pembicaraan yang terlalu serius, "Sai, ada apa ini? Aku tadi tidak serius me-"

"Aku tau!" Sai memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan nada meninggi, "aku hanya merasa tak pantas untukmu."

Sasuke diam, hanya mencerna tiap penyataan Sai.

"Lihat aku! Aku lebih pantas disebut laki-laki."

Tobi merasa ada suatu atmosfer aneh yang mengelilinginya, dua insan itu sedang ribut, pikirnya polos.

"Bukan, bukan putus, tapi... Break saja." Sai tak tau, keputusannya ini benar atau tidak, tapi entah mengapa pikiran itu begitu saja muncul dibenaknya. Sasuke tak serius menanggapi Sai, mungkin gadis itu sedang emosi sesaat.

"Pikirkan!" Sai kembali menunduk, "apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? A-aku-" ia menggantung kalimatnya, bingung harus melanjutkannya seperti apa.

"Jika itu maumu ya sudah," ucap Sasuke dingin.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, ia masih tak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang sedang dipikirkan Sai? Meragukan perasaan Sasuke? Cih, memang Sasuke jauh dari kata romantis, tapi perasaannya pada gadis itu benar-benar tulus. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya di taman depan.<p>

Sasuke mengernyit saat mendapati Sai yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Pemuda itu yakin, Sai kini juga sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem singkat dan duduk di samping Sai.

"Oh... Hay, Sasuke." Sai tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa, berusaha menekan semua rasa canggung yang ada dibenaknya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa berada didekat Sasuke bisa secanggung ini.

"Belum tidur?" Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menanyakah hal 'basi' macam itu, dimana ia membuang sikap cuek yang biasanya?

"Belum ngantuk," jawab Sai seadanya. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "besok tidak ada kuliah kan? Bagaimana kalau pergi nonton ke bioskop?"

'Mauuuu...' Sai ingin mengatakan itu, tapi ia masih menjaga prinsip, ia tak akan menerima ajakan Sasuke, titik.  
>"Emh, koleksi dvd-ku saja masih banyak yang belum kulihat, jadi untuk apa ke bioskop?" tolaknya sehalus mungkin.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke gagal! Untuk pertama kali ajakan kencannya ditolak oleh gadis. Kenapa ini? Mengapa Sasuke sebingung ini?

"Oh..." Sasuke mengangguk, "kita jalan-jalan saja, ke taman hiburan. Kau suka jet coaster kan?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin ke taman."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke sok cuek.

Hening. Mereka terjebak dalam kubangan keterdiaman. Sasuke bingung melihat Sai yang canggung, jika saja ia bukan tipe orang yang peduli gengsi, mungkin kini ia sudah berlutut dan memohon agar gadis itu tak bersikap konyol seperti ini. Mengapa harus break?

"Sai..."

"Ya?"

"Soal tadi siang itu... Kau tidak serius kan?" tanya Sasuke. Sedikit ragu awalnya, tapi dorongan rasa penasaran itu seolah memaksa Sasuke untuk menanyakannya langsung.

"Itu serius."

"Sai, ada apa denganmu? Kau bosan padaku?"

"Kau tak mengerti, Sasuke!" ucap Sai dengan nada meninggi, tak ada lagi selipan senyum dibibirnya, "kau tau kan? Sebelumnya aku belum pernah punya kekasih, aku tak berpengalaman, lagi pula aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, dan lihatlah dirimu, begitu tampan, cerdas, berkarisma, ba-"

"KAU BODOH!"

DEG!

Sai terdiam seketika, masih shock dengan bentakan Sasuke.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Jika kau ingin break, ok! Dan jangan pernah menyesal!" ancam Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sai yang masih terdiam di bangku taman.

'Kau, masih saja menyebalkan, Sasuke.'

* * *

><p>"Kumohon..." Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir kuda menunduk di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak. Tak menyangka, baru kemarin ia berpisah dengan Sai, langsung banyak gadis memohon untuk menempati posisi kosong itu.<p>

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sasuke. Ijinkan aku jadi penggantinya."

Sasuke hanya diam. Sama sekali tak ada niat dibenaknya untuk mencari pengganti. Pemuda itu berniat pergi begitu saja, namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika merasakan tangan gadis itu melingkar di pinggannya.

Sai melihat itu dibalik dinding Cafe. Ada suatu perasaan aneh dihatinya, yang sulit dijelaskan, namun itu benar-benar menyesakkan dada.

Sasuke... Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Jangan lihat."

Sai tersentak kaget saat merasakan ada jemari yang menutup kedua mata onyxnya. Sai berbalik dan menurunkan jemari asing itu dari pelupuk matanya. Mata Sai membulat saat ia menangkap sosok Gaara.  
>"Jangan dilihat, itu hanya akan menyakitimu," Sosok Gaara bicara tanpa emosi.<p>

Sai sedikit terguncang saat mendengar itu, mengapa Gaara bisa tau? Mengapa Gaara seolah mengerti apa yang ia rasakan? Betapa sesak batinnya ketika melihat Sasuke bersama yang lain.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Gaara?" tanya Sai. Dan seperti biasa, pamer senyum termanisnya.

"Tak perlu tersenyum di depanku," ucap Gaara dingin.  
>Kata-kata itu sukses menancap di hati Sai, "emh, maaf."<p>

"Hmm... Aku hanya berfikir, apakah kau ini bodoh atau apa," ucap Gaara sambil melangkah pergi, Sai mengernyit, kemudian menyusul langkah Gaara "ah, apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Kau tau, betapa terkenalnya Sasuke di kalangan para gadis?"

Sai mengangguk, "hn, aku sangat tau itu."

"Yah, kini berita tentang Sasuke yang diputuskan oleh kekasihnya sudah menyebar."

DEG!

Lagi, Sai merasa ada yang menusuk batinnya, mengapa Gaara mengatakan itu? "ck, tau apa kau?"

"Aku tau, karena aku juga bekerja seperti Sasuke." Gaara berbalik, "pendatang baru, sekitar dua minggu."

"Begitu..."

"Kenapa murung begitu?" Gaara mengacak rambut Sai, dan seketika lipatan sewot terbentuk di kening Sai, "jangan membuatku terlihat berantakan." Sai merapikan poni depannya. Gaara yang melihat itu ternyenyum sangat samar. Ternyata masih tetap sama, seperti dulu, pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sai sembari senyum-senyum sok cute.  
>"Aku masih tetap menyukaimu, tak akan kubiarkan kau kembali pada Sasuke."<p>

"Eh?"

TBC

* * *

><p>iye iye saya tau pair ini jarang yg suka, tapi gimana ya... aku lagi minat bikin ini hehe... jadi gak kaget kalo ntar jumlah reviewnya dibawah harapan...#pundung#<p>

ehhhhhhhhhh... ini bisa disebut seque his life... REVIEW YO...


End file.
